


Regret Nothing

by cestlavieminako



Series: First Kisses [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Ichijou's father had always encouraged him to take things seriously, and he was definitely taking the current situation as seriously as any one person could.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: First Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Regret Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 16, though there are mentions of things that happened during 15-16.

Ichijou should have honestly expected the offerings of birthday gifts. He was in a whole new city, after all, and none of them knew anything about him. It was tiring, but at least they’d all seemed to understand when he’d politely refused (aside from Sasayama, who brought up the non-existent girlfriend that everyone kept asking him about lately, which positively baffled him).

It didn’t help that it came at the worst possible time, with that strange UFO heading toward the city, and a new Unidentified Lifeform wrecking havoc. Of all days, he didn’t want to be on emergency standby _today_. Not that he’d figured he would be able to get home, not with the unpredictable nature of the Unidentified Lifeforms, and he was certain that his mother understood the seriousness of the situation, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

He disliked celebrating his birthday, but he didn’t want to miss visiting his father’s grave. But his father had always encouraged him to take things seriously, and he was definitely taking the current situation as seriously as any one person could. 

Then his mother had collapsed, and that should have had him running to be at her bedside when she woke up. But he couldn’t simply leave, not when there were still deaths piling up, not when Godai Yusuke might _need_ him there!

First Sasayama, then Enokida, and even Godai himself all seemed to be encouraging him to leave his post and go to his mother’s side. And it didn’t sound like anything serious; if he rushed to be with her for no good reason, she would have given him a stern lecture. She knew how busy he was, and truly, it was no one’s business but his own.

But once everything had been settled, and Ichijou found himself alone in the Joint Task Force conference room, writing his reports…well, it would only take a moment to call and ask after her, wouldn’t it?

Their conversation was very to the point, but his mother sounded fine—back to work already, Ichijou thought to himself; workaholics ran in the family, he supposed—and he hung up feeling…what? It had quashed the anxiety he’d felt, hearing her voice and knowing that she wasn’t cross with him. He was glad she was all right. 

He felt _lonely_. It seemed absolutely ridiculous, for a man with so few friends and acquaintances, a man who seemed to hold just about everyone at arm’s length, not wanting to let anyone get too close. 

Pushing those intrusive thoughts aside, he finished his reports, then headed out, thankful that such a long day was finally over. The cool evening air felt wonderful on his skin, after spending so much time indoors.

And there, waiting by his cruiser, was Godai Yusuke, half-sitting on his motorcycle. When he saw Ichijou, he smiled, getting to his feet.

“Godai?”

“You’re done for the night now?” 

Ichijou nodded.

“And…your mom’s ok?”

Another nod. “I spoke to her before I left. She seems well.”

“That’s good,” Godai said, sounding relieved for someone he’d never even met. “Enokida-san said…it’s your birthday today?” 

Ichijou sighed softly. “It is, but it’s not a big deal…”

“Well, sure it is! It’s your birthday!”

“I seem to recall you were rather busy on your own birthday,” Ichijou pointed out.

Godai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well…yeah…but I was thinking. About how you kissed me that day.” He trailed off for a moment, then glanced at Ichijou. “And then I was thinking…maybe it would be nice if _I_ kissed _you_ today.”

Ichijou felt heat rising in his face, not knowing how to respond. It would be going against everything he’d said about not accepting gifts…yet at the same time, at that moment, all he wanted was some form of human contact.

And who knew how long Godai had been out here waiting for him? And even now, he waited patiently for Ichijou’s answer.

When he finally _did_ answer, his voice was barely more than a whisper. “I think…I would like that. Very much.”

He swore Godai’s smile lit up the otherwise dark evening.

Then Godai took a step closer, his hand resting on Ichijou’s shoulder, before he leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Ichijou’s in such a teasing manner.

Ichijou’s eyes fluttered closed as Godai lips settled on his, and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Godai was touching him; should he do the same? Put an arm around him? Touch his face? Would that be a bit _too_ intimate? They were, after all, standing on the sidewalk.

Godai’s tongue ran across his lips, and Ichijou’s hands shot out, grabbing his hips, as if he were afraid of Godai suddenly disappearing. He parted his lips, allowing Godai’s insistent tongue into his mouth, and he felt Godai’s hands move up to his face, holding it so tenderly as he continued to kiss him breathless. Ichijou tried to return the kiss as best he could, but he was still so inexperienced, only having kissed Godai a handful of times. His arms slid around Godai’s waist, bringing him closer, and when their bodies pressed together, the kiss ended with startled breaths, when they both remembered that they were outside and quite visible to anyone who happened to pass by.

Reluctantly, Ichijou released Godai, and he followed suit, both of them seeming afraid to meet the other's gaze as they tried to figure out what to say next. 

“Thank you,” Ichijou said, then felt as though he could kick himself. Who said thank you after an amazing liplock like that?

But Godai simply smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. “Do…would you want to go get something to eat? I’d offer to go to your place and fix you a nice dinner, but…”

The thought of Godai Yusuke in his apartment sent a flare of heat through Ichijou’s body, and he didn’t exactly know how to process it. What was he feeling? He wasn’t certain, but he somehow knew that it would be a bad idea. He wasn’t ready for anything quite _that_ intimate. Finally, he managed to say, “It’s a bit late…and it’s been a long day.”

“Oh, of course! You’re right…I didn’t even take that into consideration. Well…another time, maybe?” Godai asked.

He looked—and sounded—so hopeful, that Ichijou couldn’t help but smile and nod. “I’d like that.”

Godai grinned and gave another thumbs-up, then wished Ichijou a happy birthday and a good night, before getting on his motorcycle and driving off.

And for the first time in a very long time, Ichijou was able to look back on his birthday almost fondly, just because of Godai Yusuke’s presence. 

And, of course, because of that kiss.


End file.
